The Bones and Teeth Gordon Research Conference will be held from July 12-17, 2009, which will be preceded by the Bones &Teeth Graduate Research Seminar from July 11- 12, 2009, at the University of New England in Biddeford, Maine. The goals of the B&TGRC &GRS is to provide a forum for presentation and discussion of cutting-edge basic, translational and clinical research in order to gain insights into path physiological mechanisms, which are necessary for the development of new therapeutic approaches for restoration of normal tissue structure and function. Genetic disorders of the skeleton (defined here as bone, cartilage, teeth and associated soft tissues) are currently untreatable for the most part, and while relatively rare, they present major difficulties to physicians in the clinical management of patients with these often deforming and debilitating diseases. Furthermore, the incidence of acquired skeletal disorders is increasing at a rapid rate due to an increase in life expectancy. The overall theme of the 2009 B&T GRC is 'Stem cells and regulation of bone modeling and regeneration'and the Program will include sessions on Cartilage Biology and disease, Skeletal development and remodeling, Dental development and disease, Genetics and bone diseases, Osteoblastic and hematopoietic stem cells, Osteoimmunology: bone cells, lymphocytes, and inflammation, Bone repair and regeneration, and Therapeutic anabolic targets in bone diseases, all of which are emerging areas of relevance to skeletal homeostasis in health and disease. Sessions will start with a brief overview of the topic by the session chairs, and presentations by invited speakers will be followed by discussion. The conference will also feature poster sessions in the late afternoons, and a series of short talks selected from submitted abstracts will be presented at the end of each session. The format and atmosphere that characterizes the Gordon Research Conferences will foster the free exchange of ideas and discussion of future directions in the study and treatment of skeletal tissues.